The Single Light
by Star Lane
Summary: Star is new at Hogwarts after spending 5 years at Durmstrang. At Hogwarts, she finds love from the one person she doesn't want it from. But he won't let her go without a fight. Bit fluffy. PLEASE REViEW! NOW! PLEASEE! *CHAPTER FiVE POSTED!*
1. The First Meeting

The First Meeting  
  
"Well, I must be off Dad. I love you," whispered a girl as she gave her father a hug.  
  
"I love you too Star dear. Take care of yourself, and write once in awhile."  
  
"I will."  
  
The girl picked up her belongings, and walked onto the Hogwarts Express. She found an empty compartment and dropped her stuff on one of the long seats.  
  
She pulled out a book and began to read, humming a song under her breathe. She had her dirty blond hair pulled up in a high braid, but her bangs kept slipping into her green eyes.  
  
"Darn hair, always keeping me from reading." She brushed them aside, and continued with her reading. Not long after, she heard a voice.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I-I'm Star. Star Lane," she stuttered, lowering the book she was holding. She looked to see who was talking to her. She glanced at the doorway, and standing there were two boys she has never seen before. One was tan, he obviously spent much time outside. He had messy black hair, and a lightning bolt scar was on his forehead. Next to him was a freckle face boy with ginger colored hair. He was extremely tall, and had laughter hidden behind those green eyes. When Star looked up at them, a smile had come across his face, but disappeared quickly as the other boy began to talk.  
  
"No offense or anything, but you're in our compartment. We always sit here, it's kind of a comfort place."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll get my things together and I'll be off," said Star, getting up. She started to gather all her belongings into a tapestry bag, but was interrupted.  
  
"No no. It's all right. You can stay, if you don't mind us being here," said the red haired boy, walking into the compartment.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Great, thanks!" she said, sitting back down across from the boys.  
  
"So, what year are you in? I've never seen you before, but you look too old to be a first year," asked the black haired one.  
  
Star laughed, then answered, "No, I'm not. I attended Durmstrang, but I had to leave when my parents got a divorce. I chose to stay with my dad, and we moved to London during the summer. I got transferred to Hogwarts, so yeah."  
  
"So what year are you?"  
  
"6th Year," she responded.  
  
"Oh, we're 5th Years," said the red haired one, a tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks.  
  
"By the way, what are your names? I've practically told you my life story, yet I know nothing about you two except you'll let a strange girl sit in your compartment," said Star.  
  
The two boys laughed for a moment, then the black haired one began to talk. "I'm Harry Potter, and this knucklehead next to me is Ickle Ronniekins."  
  
"Shut up Harry!" said the red haired one. "Ignore him, he has a few screws loose. I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"Weasley? Your father works for the Ministry of Magic, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, he does! How did you know that?" asked Ron.  
  
"My dad works in the same department! He just started there during the summer, but he loves it. He says wonderful things about your dad."  
  
"Wow, great!" said Ron. Star began to blush a little, but quickly changed the subject.  
  
"And you're Harry Potter? Wow, that's cool."  
  
"Erm.I guess."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't freak out on you. I just think it's cool that you survived You-Know-Who."  
  
"Oh, um, alright," said Harry with a small laugh. 


	2. New Friendships

New Friendships  
  
As the three began to talk about Quidditch, thundering footsteps were heard running down the hall of the train. With a laugh, Harry turned to Ron and said, "Who do you think it is, Fred and George or Hermione?"  
  
Ron laughed as well, then managed to say, "Hermione. I recognize her powerful run. She may not get out much, but she packs a big punch."  
  
A second later, a chestnut brown, bushy haired girl appeared in the doorway, accompainied by 2 girls. One had wavy, dark brown hair, while the other had blonde hair. The bushy haired one had a smile on her face as her eyes came across the two boys. She ran to them and gave both a quick hug, then turned to face Star.  
  
"Hi! You must be new. I'm Hermione. And you are?"  
  
"Herm, this is Star. She just got transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang," said Ron, before Star could even open her mouth. Ron gave Star a quick smile, then continued, "Hermione is one of our best friends."  
  
"Nice to meet you Star! By the way, this is Amy," gesturing to the blonde, "and Laura. They're sisters. They're also coming from Durmstrang. Apperantly since Karakoff has fled, a lot of people are changing schools."  
  
"Well, actually, my parents divorced, so I kind of had to change schools when we moved," explained Star.  
  
"Oh ok. Well, Amy, Laura, this is Harry and Ron."  
  
The two girls said cheerful hellos to everyone, then sat down alongside Star. Star leaned over to the sisters and asked them what year they were in.  
  
"5th Year. Aren't you a 6th year?" answered Amy.  
  
"Yeah. But who knows. Being in a new school and all, things could change," said Star, throwing her hands into the air dramatically.  
  
"Well, whatever happens, its cool to have you with us," said Ron.  
  
"Definetly," said Harry, throwing a smile in Laura's direction.  
  
But Star didn't see this. She was looking at Ron, but quickly turned her head when he looked at her. "Everyone off! C'mon now, everyone off!" said the conductor, moving throughout the train.  
  
"Well, I guess we must be off. We have to go with the first years, so we can be sorted," said Laura, gathering her things.  
  
"We'll see you later! Bye!" said Star, Laura, and Amy, piling off the train. They walked to the platform, where they were put into boats that sailed across the lake. When Hogwarts came into view, the three girls gasped at it beauty. The boats quickly reached the other side of the lake. Everyone piled out, and headed up the stairs to where they were met by Professor McGonagall. She quickly explained the Sorting process, then opened the doors and lead the to the fron of the Great Hall. The three girls saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione wave at them as they passed. When the reached the front, McGonagall started calling out names.  
  
"Carington, Laura!"  
  
Laura took a breath and walked forward. She sat on the stool for a little bit, while the Hat made up it's mind.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindors clapped loudly as Laura took off the hat and walked over to join them.  
  
"Carington, Amelia!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
A gasp came from Laura, but Amy seemed fine with the decision. She got up smoothly and walked over to the Slytherin table. When she sat down though, she gave a wave and a smile to her friends in Gryffindor.  
  
"Lane, Star!"  
  
Star walked up to the stool, and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat over her head, and Star listened as the hat thought of where to put her.  
  
"Difficult.very difficult." the Hat kept repeating for Star to hear. Finally, a decision was reached.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Star gave a small sigh of relief, and walked towards the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Ron, who seemed to be clapping the loudest. When the Sorting was finished, the Gryffindors headed to the Common Room, where the stayed for a while, talking. During the whole time, Star kept an eye on Ron, who seemed to be doing the same thing to her. Finally it was declared that the students had to go to bed, so Star and Laura trugged up to their dormitory. The girls changed quickly and crawled into bed, but continued to talk.  
  
"Hey Star, what was that notice you received from Dumbledore?"  
  
"Oh, it was saying that I'll be taking some 5th Year courses, because my requirements haven't quite been met yet. So I'll probably have a few classes with you guys," said Star, yawning.  
  
"Great! Hey.what do you think of Harry? Is he wonderful or what?" squealed Laura, a smile on her face.  
  
"Yup.definetly," she responded. But that's not who was on her mind. Ron kept popping up, even as she tried to sleep.  
  
"Snap out of it girl. He probably doesn't even like you. So you might as well give up now so you can save yourself the pain later," Star mumbled to her self as she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sorry about the problems with spacing from the last chapter! I'm new at this, so I'm not quite sure what went wrong. Anyways, please review! Good AND bad! 


	3. It Can't Be Happening

It Can't Be Happening  
  
"Get up Star! We need to head down for breakfast! Get up!" Laura was standing over Star, shaking her awake. Star opened up her eyes, and slowly crawled out of bed. She tried to shield her eyes from the light, but it was impossible. She grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe, then pulled on her cloak. She walked to the bathroom, where Laura was touching up her makeup. Star curled her hair a little, then dabbed on some mascara.  
  
"Hey Star, do you think Harry will like my hair?" asked Laura, gazing into the mirror.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Um.Star? Do you like Ron?" When Star heard that, she dropped her mascara brush, and it fell into her lap, staining her skirt.  
  
"Shoot!" she yelled, jumping up. She went and changed skirts, then put the stained one under water. Laura watched her, then said quietly, "You didn't answer my question."  
  
Star stared at her for a moment, then walked out the bathroom saying, "Like Ron? Get real." She kept walking until she reached the Common Room, where she plopped down on a sofa and watched the fire dance, illuminating the room.  
  
"Like Ron?" she muttered, "Get real.of course I do." She sighed, then pulled herself up from the seat and walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Star!" said Ron enthusiastically, making room for her at the table.  
  
"Hi," she replied, sitting down. She grabbed a biscuit and immediately began buttering it.  
  
"Here's your schedule, Star. You have three classes with Harry, Ron, and I," said Hermione, handing Star the paper. "We have Astronomy first with the Hufflepuffs."  
  
"Great, thanks." Star grabbed the paper, then continued eating. When she finished her first biscuit, she reached for another at the same time as Ron. Their fingers touched just for a second, but Harry could see the scarlet shade Ron was turning. Harry laughed, but stopped when he noticed Laura sitting down next to him.  
  
"Hi!" she said.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Hi."  
  
Star laughed to herself as she saw the expressions of the two. She looked down at her watch suddenly, and jumped up when she saw the time.  
  
"Yikes! I need to go to the Library to get a book for Muggle Studies," she said, gathering her things.  
  
"I need to get something too. Mind if I come along?" asked Ron, getting to his feet.  
  
"No, I guess not. But we need to go now though."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." As the two walked out of the Great Hall, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "I never thought I'd see the day when Ron Weasley would willingly volunteer to go to the Library."  
  
"Find what you're looking for?" asked Ron, turning the corner into the section where Star was.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." said Star, trying to pull a large book from the shelf. She climbed onto the ladder and managed to pull it out. The book was heavy, so she had to use both hands to keep a good grip on it. Suddenly her foot slipped from the rung, and she could feel herself falling backwards. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor in Ron's arms. Her leg was stinging and her head had a bump, but she didn't take any notice.  
  
"Are you ok?" he whispered, holding her head up gently.  
  
"I think so." she replied, looking into his eyes. He was looking at her differently.as if he were in lo-  
  
"Are you alright dear?!" yelled the librarian, shuffling into view. She had heard the large book fall to the floor, and she came to investigate.  
  
Star pulled herself up quickly, but collapsed back to the floor when she tried to walk.  
  
"That doesn't look good. You, can you take her up to the hospital wing?" asked the librarian, pointing to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He pulled her up, then wrapped his arm around Star's waist, and draped her arm over his shoulders. Together they slowly walked to the hospital wing, Star limping the entire way.  
  
"Thanks Ron," said Star as they walked.  
  
"It's alright. I don't mind."  
  
When they finally reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomphrey placed her in one of the nearby beds. While she checked Star's leg, Ron held Star's hand while a dew tears fell from her face from the pain.  
  
"Yes, that hurts!" she yelped as Madame Pomphrey tried to bend her leg.  
  
"Broken leg, dear. It'll only take a minute to mend, but you'll need to stay here for a few hours so that it gets enough rest."  
  
"Alright.Ron, will you tell Professor Sinatra where I am?" asked Star.  
  
"Sure." He kept a hold of her hand while Madame Pomphrey fixed Star's leg. Afterwards she headed back to her office, leaving the two alone.  
  
"Um.Ron?" said Star, looking at her hand still entwined in Ron's. "You can let go now."  
  
"Oh!" he said, dropping her hand. "Sorry," he blushed.  
  
"No, it's ok! It's just my hand was starting to go numb." Ron laughed, but still had some red in his cheeks.  
  
"Son, you better leave. Classes are starting in a few minutes, and she needs some rest," yelled Madame Pomphrey from her office.  
  
"Well, I guess you have to go."  
  
"Yeah.well, I'll come get you later, ok?" said Ron as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Ok.hey Ron?" said Star before he was out the door.  
  
"Yeah?" he said, walking back towards the bed. He sat on the edge and leaned in a little to hear her better.  
  
"Thanks.for everything," she said, a small smile on her face.  
  
Ron smiled, then gave Star a kiss on the cheek. Before she knew what had happened, he was out the door, leaving Star in shock.  
  
"This can't be happening.it just can't." she murmered, before a single tear dripped down her face. 


	4. Enchanted Evening

Enchanted Evening  
  
"Star, get up. You need to go back to Gryffindor tower. You've slept through all your classes. C'mon Star, you need to get up."  
  
"Wha-what?" mumbled Star. When she opened her eyes, Ron was standing over her, slightly shaking her awake.  
  
"C'mon, we got to get you back up there before Madame Pomfrey makes you stay the night."  
  
"Ok." she pulled herself out of the bed, and tried to walk. Her leg wobbled a bit, but seemed to be ok.  
  
"Need any help?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, I'm alright." Star grabbed her things and headed out of the hospital wing, towards the Gryffindor Tower. Ron followed behind her, finally catching up. "Erm.Star, I hope you're not freaked out about, about what I did earlier."  
  
Star stopped in her tracks, then turned to look at him.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Well, I was wondering."  
  
"Wondering what?" Star asked, looking at him.  
  
"Never mind," he said, walking off. Star grabbed his arm and whirled him around.  
  
"Will you hold my hand again if I told you my leg hurt?" she said, a smile on her face. Ron laughed, then reached over and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Only if you help me with my Astronomy homework."  
  
-  
  
When the two had almost reached the common room entrance, Star pulled him down the hall a bit further. Ron started to say something, but Star covered his mouth, then dropped her hand to let him speak.  
  
"Star, after all this, where exactly do I stand with you?" asked Ron.  
  
Star sighed and looked at him, brushing back a strand of his hair. "I don't know. I don't want to lead you on, I just need time to think."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
Star smiled at him, and gave him a hug before running into the Common Room.  
  
"Star! How are you feeling? You ok?" exclaimed Laura when Star walked into their dormitory.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" asked Star, collapsing onto her bed.  
  
"Great!!! Harry asked me to spend tomorrow with him since we don't have classes tomorrow!" Laura had a huge smile on her face, as she buried her head into a her pillow so her squeals could be muffled.  
  
Star laughed and exclaimed, "That's great!"  
  
"What about you? Anything happen today with Ron?"  
  
"I already told you I don't like him like that!" yelled Star.  
  
"Ok, ok. Sorry, it's just the way you two were acting today, it seemed like something was-" said Laura slowly.  
  
"There is nothing going on! Nothing!" interrupted Star, almost screaming.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push the subject," said Laura. Star sighed, then said, "I should be the sorry one. I didn't mean to scream at you like that. I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"Well, get some sleep, ok? You look like you need it," said Laura, heading to the bathroom.  
  
Star didn't stay awake much longer. After about 10 minutes she fell into a deep sleep, still dressed in her school clothes.  
  
-  
  
At around midnight she heard a tapping noise on the door. Star pulled herself out of bed and went to investigate. She opened the door slightly, and there was Ron, in his pajamas and robe. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Star. She grinned as well, and opened the door wider so she could get through. She shut the door behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here? Something happen? What's wrong?" asked Star worriedly.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. I was wondering if maybe we could just sit and talk in the Common Room?"  
  
"Sure, just let me get something else to wear," she said, gesturing to her rumpled school clothes.  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you down there."  
  
Star quickly changed in to her pajamas, grabbed her robe and slippers, and headed downstairs.  
  
-  
  
"Do you often have trouble sleeping?" asked Star. She and Ron were sitting on one of the plush sofas in the Common Room, watching the fire flicker in front of them.  
  
"Sometimes. Normally I'll wake Harry up, but I think he's dreaming of Laura- he's got this big, giddy, dorky smile on his face."  
  
Star laughed, then stared back into the flames. Ron cleared his throat, and she turned to look at him.  
  
"Star, er, do you have a boyfriend? Is that why you were hesitant earlier to talk about us?" Star looked at him, surprised by the question.  
  
"No, it's just. . . I'm afraid to be hurt. Every time I think something good is about to happen for me, it comes crashing down on me. I just don't want that to happen again."  
  
Ron gazed at her for a while, then finally spoke, "I know I don't know you that well, but I want to. And I think you do too. So, how about we stay here for awhile and just talk?"  
  
Star smiled at him, then took his hand. "Alright." 


	5. Everything Changes

Everything Changes  
  
"Oh no!" whispered Star loudly as she woke with a start. She and Ron had fallen asleep in the Common Room after spending 3 hours talking. They covered just about everything, from family, school, relationships, embarrassing and depressing moments. . .everything. Finally they drifted off to sleep watching the fire crackle, Star's head on Ron's shoulder. Star could hear feet shuffling around above her.  
  
"Ron, get up! C'mon, we need to go before someone comes down," said Star, shaking him awake. As soon as she saw his eyes open, she sprinted up the stairs to her dormitory. She put her ear to the door and listened for any sounds. When she heard nothing, she assumed Laura was still asleep, and slowly crept back into the room. When she almost reached the bed, she heard a voice.  
  
"Bit late to be returning, isn't it?"  
  
Star screamed and turned to see Laura in the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me!" Star yelled.  
  
"And you scared me! How do you think I feel waking up to an empty room, then go downstairs and find my roommate with a guy?!" Laura screamed, anger building up inside.  
  
"You-you saw me?" whispered Star, all color draining from her face.  
  
"Yes!!! WiTH THE GUY YOU TOLD ME YOU DiDN'T LiKE!" Laura was mad, and she mad sure it was known. Star was so shocked, she took a step away from Laura.  
  
"Why did you lie to me? Why did you sneak out?" whispered Laura, staring at Star with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't sneak out. Ron came here during the night and asked if we could talk, because he couldn't fall asleep. But we just kept talking and talking, and we fell asleep. That's all that happened."  
  
"But why did you lie to me?"  
  
"I didn't. I didn't like him when you asked me, not really. I think I did, but I was so confused about everything. . .I'm sorry," said Star.  
  
Laura glared at her for a minute, then softened her expression.  
  
"Forgiven. But please, no more lies," said Laura.  
  
Star smiled and said, "Deal."  
  
A knock sounded at the door, and Star went and answered it.  
  
It was Ron, holding Star's slippers. "You forgot these."  
  
"Thanks," she replied, grabbing them.  
  
"Um. . . I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk later, go outside for once?"  
  
"I'd love to! But you better go, if you're caught over here. . ." said Star.  
  
Without another word, Ron sprinted down the hall back to the boy's dormitories.  
  
-  
  
"Look, there's Laura and Harry! Over there, see 'em?" said Star to Ron. They were outside underneath a tree. From where they were sitting, they could see Harry and Laura having a picnic by the lake. They were laughing, and it looked like Harry was holding her hand.  
  
"C'mon, I want a better look," said Ron, getting to his feet. He helped Star up and together they snuck over to a large tree that was a few feet away from Harry and Laura. They listened carefully as the two talked.  
  
"Well, what type of family do you have? Wizarding, Muggle. . .?" Harry asked Laura.  
  
"I'm half wizard, and half elven."  
  
"Elven?!" whispered Ron loudly, but Star nudged him quickly to shut him up.  
  
"You're elven?" exclaimed Harry.  
  
Laura laughed and replied, "Yeah. Mum's an elf, dad's a wizard. It's definitely a weird combination, but they really love each other."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Ok, my turn to ask you something," said Laura. She thought for a moment, then asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"If I did, then I wouldn't be asking you if you wanted to be mine."  
  
Laura sat there, not really comprehending what Harry just said. "What?"  
  
Harry laughed then said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Just as Laura said yes, Star and Ron jumped out from behind the tree, screaming. Harry and Laura stared at them speechless for a moment, then all four began to laugh.  
  
"Way to go Harry!" said Ron, giving him a pat on the back.  
  
"Aren't you happy?" whispered Star to Laura. Laura could only smile and beam. The four sat around talking for awhile, then Ron and Star let the two lovebirds be alone.  
  
"Do you want to play chess?" asked Ron, as the two headed back inside.  
  
"Sure, but you'll need to teach me how. I've never really played before."  
  
Ron agreed and said laughingly, "Finally, an easy defeat!"  
  
Star glared at him for a moment, until Ron said, "Kidding!"  
  
Star slapped his arm gently, then ran ahead of him, yelling, "But I can beat you to the Common Room!"  
  
Ron chased after her and laughed to himself, knowing he was going to lose.  
  
-  
  
When the two of them walked into the Common Room, panting from the running, Hermione ran over to them, a paper in her hand.  
  
"Did you hear?!" she asked, almost screaming.  
  
"About what?" asked Star and Ron.  
  
"The ball! They're having a masquerade ball on Halloween!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! Halloween night, starting at 6, come in costume, and wear a mask. At midnight you take the mask off and find out who everyone is. Cool, isn't it? I'm going to go tell Parvati!" she said this all in one breath, and rushed off before Star and Ron could say anything in reply.  
  
-  
  
Weeks passed, and it came to be a few days before Halloween. Star and Ron had grown closer every day. Many nights, they were found together, wide awake in the Common Room talking. They were always together, often holding hands, yet they weren't dating. Neither of them ever brought it up, although Harry, Hermione, and Laura often asked them about it. Harry and Laura were also always together, hardly was one seen without the other. They already celebrated their one month anniversary, and their second was coming up.  
  
One day Star and Laura were in their dormitory doing their homework for Potions. Laura lifted her head from the book and asked Star, "Are you going to the Halloween Ball with Ron?"  
  
Star started to say yes, but it was then she realized that Ron had never asked heer. He never even brought it up. What if he didn't want to go with her? They liked each other, they both knew that, but dating and such never seemed important.  
  
"Um. . ." Star finally managed to say. "I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?! How can you not know? The Ball is in 4 days, and you don't know if you're going with Ron?"  
  
Star could only stare down at her potions book and sigh.  
  
-  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I was working on chapter six, and I got NOWHERE on it during the weekend. But I think I FiNALLY have it done, I just need to type it.*grumbles* It's really long, but I think you'll like it! : )  
  
Anyways, I need to say a special shoutout to my friend Amy!!! She is helping me a lot with the story. After every chapter, I hand her what I've written during sign language class, and she goes through and changes lil things like sentence structure and stuff. She's also helped me fill in some gaps I've had while writing the story. Anyways, chapter six would not be here if it wasn't for her. She helped me out A LOT with descriptions and such, I'll have another shoutout for her along with Chapter Six, so you know everything she helped me with. So, THANK YOU AMES!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!! 


	6. The Halloween Ball

Yes, I am actually writing chapter 6. I've had it written for many many many months, but I never got around to typing it. So finally, here it is.  
  
It was the night of Halloween, and energy was running high. Everybody was up in their dorm rooms, changing into their costumes for the Ball. Hardly anyone knew what anyone else was wearing. Only Amy and Laura knew what Star was wearing. Ron never brought up the ball, so Star decided to go alone, not really wanting to ask anyone else. She ahted the idea of going without Ron, but she didn't think she had much choice, since she didn't have the nerve to ask him. She wanted to find him at the Ball, but had know clue what his costume was.  
  
"Hey Laura, you dressed yet? I want to see your costume already!" yelled Star, pulling on her shoes. Laura finally shuffled out of the bathroom, mumbling something about lipstick.  
  
"Wow! Great costume! Where'd ya get the mask?" asked Star, grabbing the mask in Laura's hand, scrutinizing it closely.  
  
"Professor Flitwick indulged us the other day in Charms and helped us with some things. You like it?" Laura twirled around, her billowing scarlet dress swishing loudly. Laura was going as Christine from Phantom of the Opera. Harry was going dressed as the Phantom. Her dress was quite puffy, with long sleeves and a low-cut back. Her mask was attached to a long stick, and matched Laura's dress-it covered most of her face, and was elaboratly decorated with gold brocade and small twinkling lights.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. . ." said Star, and hastily pulled the mask off the stick. "Laura! Isn't this your wand?!" Laura snatched the mask and wand, and glared at her giggling companion.  
  
"I hate not having my wand with me, ok? That's all."  
  
"Well, my dear, Harry is going to be doing flips when he sees you!" exclaimed Star.  
  
"Me? Ron is going to sweep you away forever when he finds you!" replied Laura, gesturing to Star's costume. Star was going as an angel. She was wearing a semi-loose fitting, flowing white dress with a small train. On her head was a diamond halo, that sparkled brightly when it caught the light. Her blonde hair was down, with a few soft curls embedded. Some glitter was in her hair, and it shimmered gently.  
  
Star laughed at Laura's comment, and smoothed out her dress. She plucked her halo off her haid, and spun it around a few times before tossing it back into the air. But instead of dropping onto her hair, it floated in the air aout 3 inches above her hair.  
  
"Wow. . . Wingardium Leviosa?" asked Laura.  
  
"Sort of, it's an adaption that Flitwick helped me with. Said we might as well have a some fun before getting back to classes."  
  
"Have your mask?"  
  
"Got it right here," said Star, pulling out a irridecent mask.  
  
"Well, I think I'm ready. You?" said Laura.  
  
Star gave herself a quick glance over in the mirror, then said, "Yes."  
  
The two headed downstairs, where Harry was waiting for Laura. In his arms, he held a 6 red roses. When Star and Laura came near, he pulled out 3 of the roses, handing two to Laura and one to Star.  
  
"Thanks!" they both said, giving him hugs. Laura gave him a kiss, and took ahold of his hand.  
  
"You both look great!" he said. Laura blushed, and said the same to him. Harry did look good, with his tux and white Phantom mask, and long black cloak.  
  
"We're waiting for Ginny and Herm," said Harry.  
  
"What about Ron?" Star asked.  
  
"He told us to go on ahead, that he would be awhile and that he would meet us down there."  
  
"Oh. . . ok. . ."  
  
Suddenly Ginny and Hermione showed up, giggling at a joke Ginny had just told. Ginny was wearing a multicolored peasant dress, her hair pulled into a bun, and large hoop earrings dangled from her ears. She was going as a gypsy. Hermione was a ballerina. She wore a shimmering black wrap-around skirt, with a matching leotard. Her hair was straightened, and pulled back a little with two small butterfly clips. On her feet were black ballet slippers, with ribbons running along her legs.  
  
Harry handed them both a rose, and then they all took off for the Great Hall.  
  
Star looked around the hall, and caught a glimpse of Oliver Wood, the Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She ran down the stairs, tripping and sliding down the last few steps as the staircase decided to move. He looked great, dressed in all black.  
  
"Hi...Oliver!" she puffed, as she smoothed her dress and straightened her halo, which had overbalanced over one ear. "Haven't seen you since the season started--how's it going?"  
  
"Not bad, Star," replied Oliver in his thick Scottish accent, smiling at his friend. "I'm just getting ready for this masquerade--apparently it's going to be a big party. Oh, forgive me, I forgot to introduce my date for the evening. This is...Oh, wait a minute, I'm not supposed to tell, am I?"  
  
"No need to worry, Wood, I know who she is," said Laura from behind Star. "My, my, Amy, that's a good job you've done on that mask--I see that Mother kept up with you long after she gave up on me."  
  
"Yes, she did," replied the girl, lowering her mask. Star gasped.  
  
"Your...Your eyes! They're different!" Amy smiled.  
  
"Yes. A simple charm, really--my eyes are normally violet, but I put a spell on my mask to make my eyes look green. After all, before all of the variations in the population, all 'proper' elven maidens had green eyes."  
  
Amy's eyes went perfectly with her costume. She wore a dark blue gown with light blue and white flowers. Her wavy blonde hair was gown, and a halo of flowers were tucked into her hair.  
  
"But your eyes are beautiful enough, Melia," said Oliver, taking her hand. Laura rolled her behind her mask and snorted.  
  
"Snort all you want, dear sister," retorted Amy, "But I'm not the one with the cheap plastic mask." She held out her own face covering, and Star gazed at it.  
  
"Whoa...did Flitwick teach you that?" Amy handed the mask to her, and Star touched it with the tip of her finger. Amazingly, it went right through, and felt a bit damp when she pulled it back out.  
  
"No, Professor Flitwick did not teach me that particular trick--he couldn't, even if he wanted to. It's a type of elven magic, called Water- Sculpting. You can take a bowl of water and shape it into anything you want."  
  
"It's amazing, what she can make," interjected Oliver, smiling at Amy.  
  
"Laura, can you do this type of thing?" asked Star, handing the mask back to Amy. She couldn't help but notice that it shimmered and reflected, much like sunlight on a pool.  
  
"Yes, although not as well as Amy--I don't have the patience for such boring things. I, however, can play the piano much better."  
  
"Very funny," said Amy. "Now, I suggest we go on in before that terrible Peeves decides to show up--there's no telling what may happen."  
  
"Oh, Amy, I've been asked a few times, and I was just wondering, did anyone ever find out what exactly is on the Bloody Baron's robes? You know, the silver blood?" Amy paled a bit, and lifted her mask to her eyes.  
  
"Don't ask...I made that mistake. Shall we?"  
  
Harry laughed, and handed her the remaining rose, and together they all walked into the Great Hall. It was dark, but dim lights shown through, slightly illuminating the people. Music was being played by a band of witches called the Smack Pack, notorious for their crashing concerts. A thin layer of smoke filled the floor, and bats and other creatures lined the walls. Occasionally one would jump out, scaring at least a few people. Huge pumpkins were scattered.  
  
Harry and Laura, and Amy and Oliver immediatly went out to the dance floor, while Star, Ginny, and Hermione found seats. They sat around and talked for awhile. Ginny later left to dance with Neville, and Hermione went off with Steven, a Ravenclaw prefect. Star was left alone, and felt it. She wondered where Ron was. She tried hard to fight back her tears, but a few escaped and ran down her face. She saw Laura waving, and tried to smile, but had trouble.  
  
Inside her mind, she kept asking, "Where is Ron? Probably dancing with someone else." Star scanned the dance floor for any sign of him, but found none. The song that had been playing faded out, and new one started. It was one of Star's favorites, and when she heard the opening notes, she felt a lump form in her throat.  
  
"Every now and then, we find a special friend, who never lets us down. Who understands it all, reaches out each time I fall, You're the best friend that I've found."  
  
Star knew then, listening to the lyrics she knew so well, especially in her heart, that there was only one thing she wanted. Only one thing that really mattered. . . was Ron.  
  
"I love him," she whispered softly to herself, realzing it fully for the first time.  
  
She suddenly heard loud footsteps enter the Great Hall. They kept going until they reached Laura and Harry. Laura turned and pointed in Star's direction. The person sprinted towards Star, footsteps echoing.  
  
It was a boy, looking like a knight. He wore a large white long-sleeved shirt, a light green tunic, and tan pants. Attached to his belt loop was a sword, and a silver helmet was on his head.  
  
He fell to his knees next to star, out of breath. He gasped for air and said, "Sorry I'm late. I got this for you and I couldn't find it." He held out a small black velvet box. Star took it, wondering who this person was. His voice was horribly distorted by the helmet and lack of air.  
  
Star opened the box to find a silver ID bracelet with three stars engraved on the front, a small diamong placed inside the middle star.  
  
"Turn it over," the boy whispered.  
  
Star lifted the bracelet from the box, and turned it over.  
  
Engraved on it were the words:  
  
I LOVE YOU - RON  
  
Star whispered, choking slightly, "Ron?" The boy lifted his helmet, and it was Ron, a serious but wonderful smile on his face.  
  
Star smiled, and leaned in and kissed him. It was a first kiss for both of them, and she couldn't have picked a better time. When they pulled apart, Ron was blushing, but a smile was on his face. He helped her put the bracelet on, then got to his feet.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked, extending his hand to her. She took it, and together they walked to the middle of the dance floor. Star wrapped her arms around his neck, and he draped his around her waist.  
  
"I'll make a wish for you, and hope it will come true, that life you just be kind, to such a gentle mind. If you lose your way, think back on yesterday, Remember me this way, remember me this way. . ."  
  
Star layed her head on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes and listened to his steady breathing as they swayed to the music. She could feel the bracelet dangling lightly on her wrist. She lifted her head, and kissed Ron.  
  
"I love you, too." 


End file.
